harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unknown Series/Charecters
Charecter Requests Would YOU like to be in the Unknown Series? Well, fortunatly, I have two chrecters planned out and need MANY more! I'll need some main charecters, so if you think your witch or wizard can handle the spotlight, say! Thanks! Format Here's how you put your charecter request: (Example) Name of Witch or Wizard Witch or Wizard? Physical Appearence: Personality: Friends, Family, Pets, BLood status: Extra Powers or talents? (quidditch, good a potions, ect) House: Other: Actual Charecter Requests Alright, put your own charecter requests here! I'll Get Right On It Guys! :D Ava Colman Witch Physical Appearance: Golden-rown color hair, pale skin, grey blue eyes. Has many zits on forehead. Personality: Sorta gothic/punk. Is stubborn. holds grudges. Friends, Family, Pets, Blood Status: Has like, one friend. Doesn't get along with mother well, never sees her father. Has no pets, is a half-blood. Extra Powers: Can Shadow Travel and raise the dead. Talents: Owns at Potions. Other: Um.... she's a Demigod daughter of Hades. :D -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 14:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Lafy, I'll put her in! Veronica Naomi McVeen Witch Physical Appearence: Staright long dark brown hair with pale green eyes and tanned skin. She is considered a bit shorter than medium hight. Personality: She is very atletic and friendly. She the very outgoing type of person, sometimes trying to hide the pain of her parent's death. Friends, Family, Pets, BLood status: Her parenst were murdered. She has a few friends (up to you) and her pet is a snowy owl (love them♥) named Halo. She is a pure-blood. Extra Powers or talents? She is a great, one of the best, quidditch player, since she's been playing since she was a little kid because her dad loved the game (maybe was a famous player?). And each time she plays, she plays specially for her parents, making her a fierce opponent. She gets easily distracted in class but does her best to keep her grades up. House: Not sure, maybe Ravenclaw but it's up to you :) Other: '''Usually called Ronny. Her Patronus Charm takes the shape of a fox. Her favourite calss and best one is Charms. She has a Unicorn Hair wand. Damon Oliver Trace '''Wizard Physical Appearence: Ligth brown hair and blue eyes. Medium hight. Personality: He is a bit atletic and likes Quidditch. He likas flirtign with girls since a young age, but will grow out of it as he matures. Friends, Family, Pets, BLood status: Half-blood. Pet is an owl. His parenst are both muggle-borns. Extra Powers or talents? He is very lazy in class, not gettign good marks but excellent when it comes to spells. He has quiet an interest in animagus. House: Not sure. Anything. Other: '''He has a Dragon Heartstring wand. [[User:Hiddensun| Sunny:) ]][[Pure-Blood|...Pure-Blood...♥ ]]23:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Holly Mcloud and Jillian Woods Best friends Holly witch Pet and friend Blood status: Hoot is her owl Jillian is her friend full witch Phisical appearence: Brown hair short brown eyes Talent: Is talented at potions personality: Friendly and passionate House: Griffendor Other: she is just starting hogwarts with her friend Jillian has a Dragon Heartstring wand when she learns patronus charm it will be a dog Jillian witch Pet and friend and Blood status: Snow her owl Holly her friend Full witch Physical appearance: Brown hair Brown eyes Tall personality: friendly but dont get on her nerves Talents: talented at quiddetch House: Griffendor Other: She can also be fiesty and stubborn but is always loyal to her friend she has a Phoenix feather and birch wand when she learns the patronus charm it will be a cat Two characters lol '''BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 00:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rowan Frost Witch Physical Appearence: She is small with fizzy ginger hair, green eyes and papery white skin. Personality: Though can described as short-tempered and scathing, she has a bright personality and is kind to everybody. Friends, Family, Pets, Blood status: Georgina Murray (friend), Fern, Emily, Robert (family), Frosty (owl), Pure-Blood Rowan is very talented at Potions, and although she does not like it or agree with it, she is exceedingly good at the Dark Arts. House: Gryffindor Other: Her best friend is a Ravenclaw. This character would have been Holly Frost, because I'm Holly and that's me, but not at all like me... But Birdpaw already made Holly Mcloud, which is weird 'cos I'm Holly and I have a friend who's last name is Mcloud, though not spelt like that! Georgina Murray Witch Physical Appearence: She is average height with long, curly dark hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Personality: Georgie is a bit of a tom-boy. She is rough, short-tempered and often hangs out with wizards. Friends, Family, Pets, Blood status: Rowan Frost (friend), Ellen (sister, family), Mouse (cat), Half-Blood. Georgie is a brilliant quidditch player. She is a great Seeker but is a good Keeper too. House: Ravenclaw Other: Georgina hates her name, her friends call her Georgie. Her best friend is a Gryffindor. I'm for both of them. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 18:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Melissa Dutchings Witch Physical Appearance: Black hair and brown eyes. Is about 5'6. Personality: Is a huge prep and very popular. Friends, Family, Pets, Blood status: Friends: STILL UNKNOWN, Family: Rich Pets: None Blood Status: Pure-blood Extra Powers or talents: No extra powers, is amazing at Potions and rivals Ava for best student in it House: Ravenclaw Other: She and Ava are enemies, because they both like the same guy and their personalities are so different. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 22:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC)